


你所不知道的事

by amuk2525



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk2525/pseuds/amuk2525
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 5





	你所不知道的事

喜歡—到底從何開始的月島已經說不上來了。

對他的第一印象是初中三年級時，北川第一第一次將影山從球場上換下來的那場比賽。

在初中的排球校隊中，影山飛雄算是相當出名的二傳手。不只是在宮城，在全國初中裡也算是被期待的新星之一。

出於好奇，月島到現場看了那場比賽。

霸道蠻橫、專才獨斷，就如同北川第一其他隊員給他取的外號一樣—國王。

但那並非是實力的代表，而是指他差勁的托球方式。

影山的托球無庸置疑是高水準的—精准而快速。

但是打不到就沒有意義了，跟不上就沒有用了。

排球從來都不是一個人的比賽，顯然不懂團隊合作的影山成為拖垮隊伍的那一個，於是只能被教練換下場。

天才，也不過如此嘛。

不過算了，那也與自己無關，那時候的月島是這麼想的，畢竟他萬萬沒有想到影山這樣的菁英會選擇烏野。

即使烏野以前也稱得上強校之一，但那是很多年前的事了，現在的烏野只能說是一間不上不下的學校。

他以為影山應該會選擇白鳥澤，或者青城之類的。

啊不過為了面子，青城大概是不可能的了，至於白鳥澤聽說是沒能考上呢。

他們第一次的正式見面可以說是糟透了。

月島毫不留情地扒開了影山那尚未結痂的傷口，血淋淋地攤在了他們之間。

「我不知道那場比賽對你們來說有多重要，但我們倒是覺得無所謂，完全不在乎比賽的輸贏。如果你們真的要贏的話，那—要我放水嗎？」

「管你是放水還是盡全力，會贏的都是我。」

「哈哈哈，真有自信啊，不愧是國王。」

「喂！不准那樣叫……」

「啊真的欸，被叫做『球場上的王者』就會發飆的傳聞。不是挺好的嘛？國王？很帥啊！很適合你哦，國王。」

「我看了縣預選的決賽，那樣自我中心的托球真虧其他隊友能忍啊。我的話就絕對不行呢！啊—正是因為忍無可忍才變成那樣的吧？」

「要逃走嗎？國王也沒什麼大不了的嘛。」

糟透了。

簡直就是差勁。

月島現在回想起來只覺得當時的自己挺幼稚的，但倘若問他如果能重新選擇他們的見面方式，月島大概仍舊會以同樣的方式和影山說話吧。

像影山那種滿腦子都是排球的單細胞笨蛋，除了那些球場上的菁英，其他人他並不會放在眼裡的吧？所以月島唯一能做的就是讓影山足夠討厭自己，反正因為排球而被他記住是不可能的，那至少討厭到忘不掉還是可以試試看。

他至今都能記得當時影山抓著他的衣領，一副惡鬼吃人卻什麼都無法辯駁的狼狽模樣。

即使當時的他不過只是覺得惹怒對方很有趣罷了。

雖然影山很可能早已忘記那些不愉快的事情，畢竟現在的他仍舊被稱為球場上的王者，但這次是真正的稱讚，是實力上的肯定。

「喂月島你小子！現在有沒有女朋友啊？大學了，總該交女友了吧？哈哈哈！」喝了幾杯啤酒帶了點酒氣的田中一把勾住了月島的脖子，哈哈大笑的追問著他可愛的後輩是不是脫離了童貞。

月島求救似的眼神看向了坐在對面的菅原，但在這點上，菅原可是跟田中同一陣線，畢竟像月島這樣身材高挑、長相帥氣但個性卻差勁無比的人，會和他交往的女孩子會是什麼樣的呢？

「抱歉，我也很想知道！」菅原兩手合十作道歉貌，面上卻齜牙笑著。

「就是嘛！月島你小子是不是偷偷交了很漂亮的女友啊？怎麼樣？身材好不好？個性如何？有沒有照片啊！」湊熱鬧永遠不嫌少，西穀也跟著起哄了起來，還硬是擠進月島和山口之間的座位。

「到底為什麼都要問我啊？明明現場還有別人可以問的吧？月島啊，你剛剛是這麼想的了吧？」菅原一副看穿了他的心思，聳聳肩不以為然地說道。

月島小小地嘁了聲，仍舊不想開口。但田中跟西穀也不願意放過他，兩個人相互勾著月島的脖子左搖右晃。

一群醉鬼前輩們。

月島幾乎是被搖到臉色鐵青快要吐了，澤村才出面阻止兩個無理取鬧的前輩。

今天是烏野一年一度的隊聚。

雖說是隊聚，但日向因為人在巴西自然不可能到的，而東峰前輩似乎因為畢業展的關係抽不出時間前來，木下跟成田前輩也好像因為考試的關係而無法前來。

月島並不喜歡這種場合，但總抵不過前輩們盛情的邀約。而且唯有這個時候，他能跟影山碰上一面。

其實月島很好奇，像影山這樣的人為什麼會出席這種場合？他應該也不感興趣的吧？不過他卻從來沒有機會問過。

他跟影山從高中畢業後，就沒怎麼聯絡了，一年裡大概也就只有這一天，或是在前輩們創的群組裡久違地搭上兩句話。

但不論是他或是影山，在群組裡大概都是潛水居多，所以不誇張地說，他們一年對話的次數屈指可數。

甚至比遠在巴西打沙排的日向還要少跟影山聯絡。

月島曾經有幾次想傳些訊息給影山，但總是打了幾個字最後又被他刪除了。

畢竟他跟影山之間似乎也沒有什麼可以交流的，除了排球。

但是就算是排球好了，他又該說些什麼呢？國王大人現在好嗎？國王大人比賽加油？國王大人練球固然重要但也要適度休息啊？

不，他們的關係並不是可以自然地傳出這樣的訊息的吧？

被澤村阻止的田中跟西穀幾杯啤酒下肚後，膽子似乎又大了起來，但這次他們轉移了目標，兩人一齊搭上了躲在一旁埋頭猛嗑炸物的影山。

這個老實又單純的後輩可比月島要容易套話得多了！

「喲！影山唷！你現在有沒有女朋友啊？或是有沒有喜歡的人啊？」田中突然勾住了影山的脖子，害他差點被口中的可樂餅給噎死。

「咳咳！」影山捶了捶自己的胸口，趕緊喝了一大口水後如實地答道：「沒有……女朋友，但……」

「但？」

「有喜歡的人。」影山不是擅長說謊的人，雖然他不大願意承認，但卻也不懂的如何隱瞞，只能照實地說出來。

彼時安靜地喝著手中的酒的月島也抬起了頭，目光不受控制地轉移到了影山身上。

排球笨蛋也會懂得喜歡的人的那種感覺嗎？

月島既好奇卻又覺得煩躁。

他想知道是什麼樣的人能被影山喜歡上，但是他又害怕聽到答案的時候他會做出什麼荒謬的事情來。

「哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！喜歡的人！誰啊！漂亮嗎？有照片嗎？胸部大嗎？」

「喂田中，你差不多點啊！」緣下拍了一下田中至今仍維持平頭的後腦勺要他適可而止。

「胸部什麼的……沒有。」唰地一下，影山的臉突然漲紅了起來，對於滿腦子都是排球的他好像還是不太能接受前輩們那樣直白又粗俗的講話方式。

「啊？沒有？貧乳嗎？原來影山喜歡這類型的啊！」西穀接著說道。

「欸不是這樣的……。」

這都是什麼跟什麼對話啊，月島有些聽不下去，他說了聲去廁所後便起身離開了座位。

月島拉開了店門走到了一旁距離差不多十公尺的販賣機前，投下了一瓶礦泉水。

九月的宮城傍晚已經有些涼了，是即使穿著薄長袖也會稍加感到涼意的季節。

但興許是剛剛喝了不少酒，月島現在感受不到半點寒冷，他甚至覺得他的臉和脖子有些暖熱。

月島扭開了礦泉水的蓋子，咕嚕咕嚕地飲下了一大半。

在冰水和冷風一內一外交互的刺激下，月島也開始感覺到了些許的涼意。覺得風吹得夠了，裡面可能也換了新話題了，月島將瓶子裡剩下的水喝完扔進了一旁的垃圾桶後，打算再返回店裡的時候正好遇到影山也走了出來。

兩人對視了一會兒，月島突然打消了回去的念頭。

沒有誰邀請誰，兩人難得默契地一起坐到了販賣機旁的長椅上。

「沒想到國王大人除了排球現在竟然有喜歡的人了。」

「不是現在。」

「啊？」

「喜歡……很久了。」

「噢！單戀啊？呵，國王大人要是不趕緊行動的話，小心對方是會被別人追走的哦！」

「但是他很討厭我吧。」影山低下頭看著自己互相摩挲的手掌，乾澀的肌膚唰唰唰地發出了摩擦的聲響。

「國王大人現在可是全民偶像，怎麼可能會有人討厭你啊？」月島苦澀地笑了一下然後抬起頭看著今天被雲遮住了大半的的弦月。

「我不知道，但……第一次見面糟透了，他大概很討厭我，當然那次之後我也挺討厭他的，畢竟那傢伙的個性爛透了。」影山持續說著。

「喜歡個性差勁的傢伙，國王大人還真是抖M呢。」

「我也很苦惱。我不想喜歡他，但是卻無法不去想。我曾經以為那只是朋友間的那種喜歡，但是……我問過了隊裡的前輩，兩年了，兩年間即使我們說不上幾句話卻還是會想著他，前輩們說那就是另一種喜歡了。」

煩死了。

並不想知道影山對誰懷抱著這樣的情感，並不想知道是誰佔據了以前滿腦子只有排球的影山的腦海，不想知道……不想知道！

名為嫉妒的醜陋情緒隨著血液流經了他的心臟，月島攛緊了拳頭，骨節用力到發出了喀喀的聲響，月島對這樣的自己感到厭惡，卻又無法阻止那惡魔般的感情滋長。

月島開始感到不耐煩。

「夠了！」月島突然大吼了一聲，但很快地他又壓抑住自己的情緒，試圖平淡地說道。

「我對你的愛情故事並不感興趣，倒是田中前輩他們很想知道，你不如說給他們聽去。」

即便月島以為自己已經忍耐的很好了，但摻雜著妒忌情緒語氣中的不耐煩卻還是顯而易見，連遲鈍的影山都能感覺到月島現在似乎心情不佳。

「就是……沒辦法說啊！」也許是受到了月島的影響，影山也突然激動了起來，他攛緊了拳頭轉過頭對著月島大叫了起來。

「我也很想說，如果說出口能比較舒服的話我也想說啊！但是說了的話可能就連朋友也當不成了吧！」

啊……為什麼影山說出來的話跟他的想法那麼相似呢？因為害怕關係的改變而選擇不說出口，維持最低限度的朋友關係。

明明是自己不夠有勇氣，又憑什麼去嫉妒？膽小懦弱的是自己，該厭惡的是自己，憑什麼對影山發脾氣呢？

「抱歉，但，不論是哪個選擇還請都不要後悔。」

月島知道，這句話其實是說給他自己聽的。

不論是坦白致使關係破裂或是軟弱隱瞞維持著最低限度的關係，都不要後悔。

月島站起了身準備回到店內，走了兩步又停了下來，停頓了一會兒他開口想說些什麼，恰巧影山也想說些什麼，兩個人的聲音同時碰撞在一起。

「我……」

「我……」

「你先說吧。」月島轉身看向已從椅子上站起來的影山。

「啊不了，你先吧。」好不容易開了口卻被打斷，原本的勇氣又在此時消失得無影無蹤。

「嘖，這樣沒完沒了，乾脆一起說？」月島提議。

影山對此表示贊同的點了點頭，於是在月島做出了預備的口型後，誰都不再欲言又止，將剛才打算說出口的話喊了出來。

「喜歡你！」

「喜歡你！」

還好前方的馬路上還有著不少車流，即便用盡了力氣喊出來的話也僅僅只能傳達給近在眼前的彼此，再多的便淹沒在不絕於耳的引擎和喇叭聲中。

「欸……？開玩笑的吧？國王大人……」

「不是開玩笑！雖然我沒有談過戀愛，但是……不是開玩笑。」

影山低下頭看著在路燈下拉長的兩人的影子，深吸了口氣後，便再次開口想將自己的心意全數傳達出去。

「雖然你是個令人火大的傢伙，嘴巴很討厭什麼的，一副總事不關己什麼的，但是不管是你教我功課的樣子，還是吃草莓蛋糕的時候看起來很幸福的樣子，還是在球場上攔網的樣子，笑著的樣子不甘心的樣子……我全部—都忘不掉！」

說到最後的時候影山驀然地抬起頭堅定地望向眼前有些愣住的月島。

如果喜歡的話，就要將自己的心意好好地傳達出去哦！否則對方是不會理解的—隊裡的前輩是這麼告訴他的。

啊……這世界瘋了吧？影山這傢伙喝醉了吧？又或是他在做夢吧？

心臟跳動的聲音在此時變得鮮明—撲通撲通。

從心臟打出來的血液流經他身體的每一處都好像帶著躁動的因數，又熱又癢。

引擎聲、喇叭聲，人行號志的提醒聲，一切都好似消失了一樣，月島只聽見了他心臟跳動的聲音。

吵死了。

月島走近到影山眼前，抬起兩隻手掐住對方的臉頰往外拉扯了一下。

「啊你幹嘛！很痛啊！」

會痛，所以不是夢。

「剛剛在裡面田中前輩問你有沒有喜歡的人……」

「是你啊呆子！」影山低下頭嘟囔道。

所以剛剛自己是在跟自己吃醋嗎？月島現在想來覺得有點好笑。

「等等，『個性爛透了』？國王大人果然是抖M啊？喜歡一個『個性爛透了』的傢伙。」月島想起了剛剛影山對於喜歡的人的描述，雖然從影山的角度來說或許他的形容並沒有錯，畢竟自己從以前對他就沒有說過什麼好話，但是想想還是覺得有點火大。

「不行嗎？喜歡上了有什麼辦法！」

是呢，喜歡上了有什麼辦法？即使知道這段感情可能無疾而終，即使知道說出口了就再也回不去了，即使知道這是一段可能會受傷的感情，但是喜歡上了又有什麼辦法？

如果能說放下就放下，那他又何嘗不想呢？他又何必為了這段可能沒有結果的感情困擾翻攪了兩年。

「喂月島。」

「嗯？」

「我們這樣……算是交往了嗎？」影山問他。

「……。」

「喂別不說話啊！這樣搞得好像只有我一個人一頭熱似的！」

「太吵了，國王大人。」

月島上前揪住了影山的衣領將他拉近，用嘴堵住了他本來還欲反駁自己而半開闔的雙唇。

也許他們都在外面待得太久了些，彼此的嘴唇有些乾澀，但即使如此也不影響坦承心意的兩人對對方這份情感的渴求。

到底從何開始喜歡上的，月島真的記不清了。

最初只是想一探所謂的天才托球。

惹怒他只是覺得有趣，所以才會每天樂此不疲。

雖然平時腦子不好又不太會講話，但其實個性單純又率直。

明明是個天才卻不吝惜努力，每天練球非要到筋疲力盡。

海藍如寶石般的雙眼透澈又清亮，想成為那視線中的唯一。

「回去吧，否則前輩們大概要準備找人了。」放開了影山的衣領，月島率先轉身往店的方向走去。

臉頰跟脖子似乎又熱了起來，明明剛剛還覺得冷的。

「哦……。」

「月島。」

「嗯？」

「你是從什麼時候……」

才剛拉開門，全身散發著濃厚酒氣的田中和西穀便站在門口，一見到自己正在尋找的可愛後輩們，田中一時激動地一人一邊兩手勾住了月島和影山的脖子。

「喂月島影山！你們剛去哪了啊！我還以為你們掉進馬桶裡了！」

均比田中要高出許多的兩人只能被迫彎著身子配合這個已經喝得有點醉了的前輩。

「那是不可能的吧田中前輩。」月島試圖從田中的手下掙脫，但這個前輩不論是平常的時候還是喝醉的時候，力氣都大得驚人，月島掙扎了兩下便放棄了。

「你們兩個可不要偷約會啊！這是排球部聚會啊！」西谷曲起手臂給了月島的肚子好幾記拐子。

「就是嘛就是嘛！」此時菅原也來湊了一腳熱鬧。

「欸不是……前輩們都在說些什麼啊。」

「阿月，你剛去哪了啊？」好不容易在一群吵鬧的前輩中回到了自己的座位，彼時換一旁的山口湊了上來。

「外面吹吹風而已。」月島輕描淡寫地說。

「是不是發生了什麼好事？」

對於山口的提問，月島抬起頭有些不解。

看著月島突然有些驚慌的神情，山口笑著解釋道：「因為阿月跟剛剛散發出來的感覺完全不一樣了，剛剛出去的時候阿月你一臉超煩躁的，雖然現在的你也沒有笑但是感覺你的心情似乎變好了。」

「吵死了，山口。」

「抱歉阿月。」山口一如既往地笑著和他的好友道歉。

山口太過敏銳，尤其是關於自己的事情，山口總能從他的表情或是語氣裡捕捉到什麼。

月島並不是一個善於表達和坦誠的人，雖然他跟山口認識了很多年，並且在他的認知裡山口也算是他相當親密的好友，但他仍不會向山口敞開所有的心事。

包含他對影山的這份感情。

結束了居酒屋的第一攤，一群人又浩浩蕩蕩的到了卡拉ok店高歌到了淩晨一點。

此時連末班電車都沒有了，大家只能三三兩兩的叫車回家。

換作以往，山口一定會和月島一輛車，但今天的山口似乎察覺到了什麼，便提前和月島說了聲，「阿月，我想起來我還有點事，抱歉，今天就你和影山一起回去吧！」

澤村和菅原還有緣下住的地方比較順，所以他們三個早就一輛車一起走了。西穀和田中兩人則特別來勁說要再一起去喝下一攤，所以他們也兩個一起離開了。

現場自然只剩下他跟影山。

「你住哪？」在等車子到之前，月島朝影山問道。

「東京。」

「不是……所以你沒有訂要住的地方？」月島對於這個回答覺得有點不可置信，他知道影山住在東京，但現在這個時候總不可能再搭車回東京了吧？難道他沒有先預定住宿地點嗎？

這個人是笨蛋嗎？啊不，這個人本來就是除了排球什麼都不會的笨蛋才對。

「住你家不行嗎？」影山噘著嘴問道。

其實影山是有訂了一間車站附近的膠囊旅館，但現在這種情況住到對方家應該也沒有關係的吧？

月島歎了口氣，覺得自己並沒有可以反駁的理由，便帶著影山回到了自己的租屋處。

以大學生來說，月島住的地方算是相當豪華，臥房和客廳是分開的，也有一個小小的開放式廚房。

換洗衣物影山本來就放在背包裡，所以月島只遞給了他一條乾淨的浴巾。

「你先洗吧。」月島朝影山指了一下衛浴的位置，並和他講了一下沐浴乳跟洗髮精還有吹風機的位置。

大概是真的感覺到了倦意，接過毛巾的影山沒有一點拖拉便一起拿著他的換洗衣物進了浴室。

洗好澡吹過頭髮的影山從浴室走出來的時候，正好看到月島搬了條棉被放在客廳的小沙發上。

「你讓我睡沙發嗎？」

「畢竟單人床睡不下，你要是不喜歡的話，也可以我睡沙發。」

影山看著那張自己連腿都伸不直的小小沙發，嘟著嘴顯得相當不滿。然後在月島洗澡的時候，他將本來放置在沙發上的棉被搬到了月島的床上。

從浴室出來的月島沒有看到影山和那條棉被的時候，他大概就猜到了影山現在肯定抱著棉被躺在他的床上。

本來月島想著不然就自己睡沙發吧，但他卻拗不過影山，只好兩人一起躺在了有點剛好的床上。

因為買的是符合月島身高的單人床，所以還是比一般的單人床要大了些，兩個人勉強擠一下倒也不是不行，就是翻身有點困難。

時間真的晚了，兩個人洗完澡後已經淩晨三點四十了，月島滿是困意的熄了燈爬上了床，當他沾上枕頭的時候他幾乎就要睡去，卻被影山的聲音強制拉回了現實。

「月島。」

「嗯？」

「我喜歡你。」

「我知道。」

「你呢？」

「剛才說過了。」

「你是從什麼時候開始的？」

「很晚了，明天再說吧。」

「喂，你想逃嗎？」

「並沒有，只是我困了。」

「哦……那晚安。」感覺得出月島是真的累了，影山便不再堅持，反正將來有的是機會的對吧？

「晚安。」

在失去意識的前一刻，月島的腦中突然浮現了高中的時候影山托球的樣子。

不知從何開始生燃起的情愫，月島已經放棄追尋和探究。

因為也許每一次的注視都是一次心動。

千萬個心動的瞬間組成了對你的愛意。

而那份愛意促使我想要成為你眼裡的唯一。

我喜歡你，影山飛雄。

《完》


End file.
